The invention relates to an anti-theft steering lock for an automible vehicle, of the type comprising a bolt thrust elastically into the locking position and controlled by the rotation of a key rotor and means for retaining the bolt in the retracted position which are set out of action by the withdrawal of the key.
In order to prevent involuntary locking of the steering on return of the key into the stop position, while the vehicle may still be moving, anti-theft devices must comprise means permitting the liberation of the locking bolt only by a voluntary action by the driver. In general this voluntary action by the driver is constituted by the withdrawal of the key.